Just In Case
by sandiwandi
Summary: Hermione HATES Malfoy. Like, really. No UST. No LoveHate plot. DHr. Not so much romance as it is foul mouthed and funny in a reallife kind of way.


**Title: **Just In Case

**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Author's Notes: No** British in this one either!

------------------

A bar wasn't a place you'd usually see someone like Hermione Granger in. All prissy, uptight and matronly, swiveling stools and beer were definitely out of the picture.

But then on this particular night, Hermione Granger would have told you to fuck off.

"And then…then he said to me, 'I'm sorry Ms. Granger, your services are no longer…-what was that term? Oh right. –Your services are no longer NEEDED.' What the fuck is that, Pete? Huh?"

She was causing a ruckus with her slurring and elaborate hand waving.

"Hokay Hermione. I think it's time for you to go home and rest."

Pete is the bartender who had the unfortunate job of having to listen to drunken problems. But if you get to ask him if he'd ever change his job, he'd tell you to fuck off too.

He takes the glass from Hermione and hands her purse to her. She always gave him her purse for safe-keeping, just in case.

"Nooo…am totally fine Pete. See? Don't call Ron or Harry. Please?"

"I won't call them if you get some rest now."

"But Pete! You have to listen to me. My day was horseshit Pete. After everything I've done for that company, after I've stuck by them when they hit rock bottom, they do THIS to me? Don't they remember that I was the one who saved their asses? Can't a girl get some R-E-S-P-E-C-T?"

Pete was chuckling now.

"I'm sure they're all regretting their decision now, doll. And if you want, we can trash their offices tomorrow first thing in the morning. Now get going before I call the boys."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"We can trash their offices?"

"Yes."

"I love you Pete!"

"Yeah, love you too. Let's get you up."

Hermione pouts as Pete helps her up to her feet, all the while protesting that she's "fine" and in the process hits her head.

"Ow…"

"You need a cab or something?"

"No, no I'm fine. Seriously. I can take care of myself, thank you."

"You sure?"

She sniffs and gives Pete an annoyed look.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Alright then. You take care of yourself."

She made such a show by holding her head up high and going out the door.

Then she goes back.

Pete looks expectantly at her with humor in his eyes.

"Forgot my purse."

"Right."

"Goodbye Pete."

"Night Hermione!"

And she got out the door, for real this time.

Walking out the bar and having inhaled fresh air, she felt a little better.

Getting fired was totally not on the list of things to do for her. In fact, it wasn't on any list at all. She thought everything was great. A promotion was surely in order after she nailed that Williams case. The firm loved her. She was the most bad-ass attorney out there. You'd be crazy to fire her. But apparently, Hudgens, Hudgens & Arceo thought otherwise. They said she was too "fanatical" about some things. Too intense. They needed someone with more client rapport. She didn't take it too good. Actually, punching Mr. Hudgens Jr. after he called her "a little bit obsessive" was more like it. Besides feeling resentment, she was hurt. It's the same old story for Hermione. Everything was too good to be true. Ever since she was a little girl, there was always that _something_ that people didn't like. Her hair, her teeth, her know-it-all attitude. But above it all, she knew the truth. The real reason why she got fired. The firm was owned by old wizard families. And basically, her being a muggle-born just didn't cut it. She thought people could get past that about her. She had so much more to offer. Obviously not.

Not really feeling the need to go home yet, she sits on a park bench, looking up and asking God why bad things happen to generally good people.

"AND STAY OUT!"

A man was thrown out of an establishment by two huge men, both looking very irritated.

"Hey, chill. I was just going to-"

And the door slams shut.

"Fuckers! You should thank me for buying my drinks there!"

It was clear that he wasn't in good shape. The man heads over to Hermione.

_Oh shit. This day CANNOT get any worse, God._

She pulls her coat tighter to her, just in case he was up to something.

"How's it going gorgeous?"

Hermione stares at the man long and hard. And suddenly it hit her.

"Malfoy!"

"Huh? Where?"

"No idiot. _You're_ Malfoy."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah I am. What's it to you?"

"You might not remember me, but I'm-"

"Oh shit, Granger! How've you been? I'd know that hair anywhere."

Patting her hair unconsciously, Hermione frowns.

"It's been 10 years and people still see the hair."

"Well, it's hard not to. It _is_ huge."

"Okay, okay! I get it. Geez. So what happened to you?"

"Huh. Those stupid fuckers wouldn't let me have another drink. They said I was too drunk. What do THEY know anyway? Just because I groped Jack's ass doesn't mean I'm drunk. Stupid fuckers."

"Tell me about it."

"What about you?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. Got fired, got drunk."

"Why would they fire you? Wait. What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a circus clown down at the local entertainment scene."

"Woah. Never thought you had it in you, Granger."

"I was _kidding_. Could you be any more dense?"

"Well, I never thought you had it in you to come up with something like that. You've always been boring."

"Shut up, I wasn't finished talking."

"Fine, go ahead, the stage's all yours."

"I'm a lawyer. And I'll fucking grill your ass so hard if you cross me. I'm the best there is, Malfoy. I shit you not. But then, ha, they fire me. ME! Can you believe it? They said I needed to be more client friendly. Less demanding, more appealing. What? They want me to wear those, those impossibly tight skirts where the only thing people can see is your ass? But I know the truth. They fired me because MY image as a muggle-born turned off their clients. Fuck. I saved their asses and this is how they treat me. Fuck. Gods Malfoy. This is ironic. I'm talking to you, the person who helped crusade the death of me and everyone not fit to live, of all people. "

"Things change, Granger."

And then she hits him. Over and over, she hits him.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"That's for years of you being an ass to me Malfoy."

"I guess it's justified."

"What is?"

"You hitting me. I deserve it."

"Shut up."

"What? This is your chance Granger. Tell me everything you've wanted to say to my face. Tell me now. I'll even start. I've been a bastard to you. See? Doesn't that make you feel better? Huh Granger?"

"I said, shut up."

"C'mon Granger. You can do it."

"Fuck you Malfoy. Fuck you to the highest power. Shit. I hate your guts so hard right now."

"I know."

"No, you _don't_ know! You don't know how it feels for someone to want you dead and say it so proudly. For someone to think of you as not worthy of being treated as human. No. You haven't ever been ganged up by elitist assholes just because you were IN THEIR FUCKING WAY! Have you seen your parents die in front of you, Malfoy? Have you? Have you heard them scream? Plead for mercy? Well? Oh, how about this. Have you ever been tortured for your beliefs? Let me tell you this Mafoy. I'm GLAD they're all dead, burning in hell. Including your parents. Fuck. Don't you DARE say you know because you so clearly don't. Get away from me."

"I'm sorry."

She doesn't answer, just looked down hard on the ground.

"Look Granger. I don't give any excuses for my behavior because there aren't any, and I wish I could change it but I can't. And I don't blame you for saying those things to me because they're true. And fuck, you don't know how many times I've wanted to find you and just ask for forgiveness."

"Oh save the pity party Malfoy. It's too late. Just go home."

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Did you just call me _Hermione_! Oh my GOD. The nerve."

"Look, I'm trying to say something here-"

"Oh, oh! Now you get mad at ME. Ha! That's funny Malfoy, really funny. Look, you know what? I don't need this. I'm over you. I'm over everything that has happened in the last 10 years.  
Did I say I hate you Malfoy? I don't. I don't care about you enough to hate you. You're nothing to me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

She gets up and leaves, making it a point to walk hurriedly.

And he runs after her.

"Granger, wait up!"

He grabs her arm and made her look at him.

She shrugs off his hand.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone or I'll tell Ron and Harry!"

"Oh that's really scary Granger. Look, I'm not letting you go until you believe me. I don't know what else to say! I'm sorry. I'm SORRY. And I know, damn it, I know I deserve hell after what I've done, after EVERYTHING I've done, and even I want hell right now. But I don't have it. For some extremely unknown and fucked up reason, I get spared. And I shouldn't. And now I can't…I can't stand the fact that I used to be like that. You may not forgive me and that's fine, but I just want you to know that I truly am sorry and that I deserve everything you said. I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry. And I can't say it enough."

Hermione closes her eyes and clenches her fist.

"It's okay if you want to hit me."

Instead of hitting him though, she bows her head and sobs.

"Oh shit. Granger, are you okay? What's wrong? I'm…oh man. Shit. Uh, don't cry."

She wipes her nose and laughs.

"You are such a moron."

"Okay, let's not get too far with the words."

"Whatever. You're still a moron."

"Sooo…why'd you cry?"

"Shit. Do I really have to tell you why?"

"Yes."

"Because. I don't WANT to believe you. But I do. And I hate it. I hate you. I hate you for saying sorry. Gods Malfoy, you are unbearable!"

"Always been and always will be."

"Why'd you have to go and ruin it for me? I was fine with being bitter, you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"Enough with the apologies! Christ."

And that exact moment a red Toyota stops beside them.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Pete called us up saying you might need picking up. What are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Huh. And I thought I could TRUST Pete. Oh, we just ran into each other."

"What's up with your voice? It sounds stuffy. Have you been crying? What did you do to her Malfoy?"

"Oh Ron. Nothing. He didn't do anything to me. And no I wasn't crying. I think I might catch a cold though."

"Well get in the car, Hermione. You know how you are when catch a cold. All cranky and…dirty. We'll drop you home."

"Okay, okay."

She turns her back from Ron and Harry and faces Malfoy.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For closure. Have a nice life Malfoy. Who knows? Maybe some day you'll stop being an ass."

"Yeah, let's hope so."

"Bye."

And she gets in the car.

"Hey Granger!"

"What?"

"What do you say to lunch on Saturday? You totally don't need to pay."

"No, Malfoy."

"Shut up Ron!"

"Yeah, shut up Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

" Sorry Granger!"

"Yeah well, whatever. I'll let you know."

"Great. Potter, Weasley, how's the family?"

"Goodbye Malfoy."

"Yeah…bye."

The Toyota, coined as Thalia by Ron ("She's hot, man!"), speeds off with three people pettily arguing about a certain blond man and a certain Saturday lunch.

This isn't the situation you'd usually see someone like Hermione Granger in. Always logical, hard, and not easily swayed, forgiving ex-assholes was definitely, DEFINITELY out of the picture.

But then on this particular night, Hermione Granger would have told you to fuck off.

She was far from giving Malfoy a chance, from making him part of her life. But just in case he did change, just in case there really was something in him for her to see, Hermione didn't want to miss it.

Just in case.

**End**


End file.
